


in which cullen's awful at jokes

by meios



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bad Jokes, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Jokes, thank u whose line is it anyway? for this joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meios/pseuds/meios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen's jokes are absolutely <i>awful</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which cullen's awful at jokes

“Cullen, why are you so adamant that I inspect the troops with you?” asks Flidais, jogging in order to catch up to the Commander, her robes billowing like a tail behind her, their material lighter than the usual casual garb she dons; the summer sun is harsh and merciless, and even with her hair piled on the top of her head, she yearns for a river or lake to cool off in.

 

He does not reply, however, only slows down some and takes her hand in his, squeezing. Cullen, too, is without armor today, at both her and Josephine’s coaxing, and the cicadas whining in the early morning must have had something to do with it, she is certain of that much. They bring in the solstice, after all, their hibernation season at an end.

 

Flidias repeats his name, and he simply responds with a smile, showing a glimpse of teeth, and a kiss to her temple. She shoves him, playful, and he laughs.

 

And he pauses before a waiting line of men, standing tall and fearless, expressionless, their swords sheathed at their sides. She had ordered them into their most weather-permitting armor, grateful for their determination, but wishing for no one to die of heat exhaustion on her watch, on Cullen’s watch, and she is happy to see that her demands had been met.

 

“I, my dear Inquisitor,” Cullen finally begins, releasing the Inquisitor’s hand so that he may sweep his arms wide, dramatic, “just want to stand here and stare at my privates.”

 

The resulting cackle of laughter is totally worth it.


End file.
